fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
High School Star Musical: Sakura Time
High School Star Musical: Sakura Time, nicknamed Starmyu: Sakuratoki (スタミュ: 桜時) is the sequel to the male idol anime High School Star Musical. It will premiere in Japan in Summer 2017, just 13 weeks away from the premiere of the second season of the orignial series. Plot: "Even though we are different, we can be united" A junior of the Ayanagi Academy, Keita dreams of being an icon like his role model Yuta Hoshitani. When a shocker came as Sakura Academy, the non-idol sister school of Ayanagi Academy is closing down, Johnny Kawamura brought the junior and Team Johnny to let a few of the girls join in, but the students in Sakura Academy wasn’t interested, except for two second-year girls: a quiet, calm and polite-typed girl named Rika Maeda and a chatterbox and energetic girl named Chiaki Takahashi, who just moved in from a school far away from Ayanagi Academy. What future brings among these seven idols?! Characters: Ayanagi Academy: Team Johnny: Keita Tanabe (田辺圭太): Image Colour: Sky Blue VA: Kazuyuki Okitsu Image Song: True Love A friendly, cheerful and naive guy, who likes to read and draw in his spare time, but also often sings when he is listening to music during road trips. He is roommates with Tomoya and Junno. He has pale skin, his hair is medium brown and he has medium blue eyes.' ' Tomoya Kitagawa (北川智也): Image Colour: Lavendar VA: Shouya Chiba Image Song: Dance Like Me A smooth-talker, flirtatous guy who can be annoyed sometimes, but is mature. He is childhood friends with Keita and they have a sibling-type relationship. He is roommates with both Keita and Junno. He has fair skin, his hair is black and he has purple eyes. ' ' Junno Sawamoto (沢本順夫): Image Colour: Rose Red VA: Shuugo Nakamura Image Song: World is Mine A quiet, but cold guy who often remains slient. He lives in a rich-styled mansion before going to Ayanagi Academy. He is roommates with both Keita and Tomoya. He has fair skin, his hair is blondish-brown, and he has dark red eyes. Mitsuki Natsuda (夏田三木): Image Colour: Sunny Yellow VA: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Image Song: One, Two, Three, Together A up-beated, hot-headed and cute-typed boy who is the shortest boy in Team Johnny. He is roommates with Akashi. He has pale skin, his hair is orange and he has dark yellow eyes. ' ' Akashi Midorimura (緑村明石): Image Colour: Mint Green VA: KENN Image Song: Electronic A guy who thinks highly of himself and considers himself a perfectonist, and is arrogant to others at first, but gets used to what they are after a performance. He is roommates with Mitsuki. He has fair skin, his hair is dark green and he has black eyes.' ' Johnny Kawamura (川村ジョニー): VA: Junichi Kanemaru A half-Japanese and half-American boy, who is the manager of the team. Named after Johnny Kitagawa, he wishes to produce a popular group that’ll be well-known in Japan like how Kitagawa has done it. Sakura Academy Chiaki Takahashi (高椅千明) Image Colour: Coral Orange VA: Sumire Morohoshi Image Song: Happiness for The Future A energetic, cheerful and talkative girl, but however clumsy who is from Mitsuna Bridge Middle School (蜜奈橋中学校), and studied music and dance in middle school. Her father just got a job at a beach-located hotel which he became a cooker, and Chiaki became a part-time waiter. She has tanned skin, maple brown hair and orange eyes. She has one older brother who is a new student in Ayanagi Academy’s rival school, and is training to be an actor. Rika Maeda (前田梨花) Image Colour: Sakura Pink VA: Minako Kotobuki Image Song: Sexy Princess A quiet, calm and polite-typed girl who stayed in Sakura Academy during her primary, middle and high school years. She likes to show the world that she can do anything, like singing and dancing. She has pale skin, black hair and black eyes. She has two younger brothers who are twins and are in Ayanagi Academy’s middle school. Maria Kawamura (川村マリア): VA: Nao Takamori Johnny’s cousin, and a training teacher of Sakura Academy who is pure Japanese. She is a newly consuelor and helps Chiaki. Trivia: TBA Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan